Roots before branches
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Ella cumple su sueño... gracias al chico que siempre estuvo detrás para apoyarla en su timidez. Están separados... pero ella recuerda que siempre tuvo raíces antes que ramas. /Songfic Specialshipping./


Canción: Roots Before Branches

**_Disclaimer:_**Ni pokespe ni la canción me pertenecen TwT

**_Pdt:_**La Pocky-Cola es una mala imitación de la Coca-Cola

**_Letra:_ **Traduceletras . net

* * *

Subió al asiento del co-piloto... Yellow... es puro talento, será una artista perfecta. Subí al asiento del conductor y acaricié el suave cabello de mi novia. Camino a la estación.

- Te amo...- susurré besando su frente

**_Tantas cosas para hacer y decir. Parece que no puedo encontrar mi camino pero quiero saber cómo._**

_- ¡Red! llegó la carta de Unova- gritó la rubia. Corrí hasta mi novia y la toqué. Estaba temblando._

_Había enviado una carta para estudiar en una universidad en Unova, una universidad artística, envió todos sus dibujos... esos tipos serían unos tontos si no aceptaran a Yellow. Tiene un enorme talento. _

_Toqué sus manos, estaba temblando._

_- Serían unos idiotas si no te aceptaran- dije seguro -Vamos, abre la carta._

_Había quedado..._

Dolía despedirse, es verdad... dejaría a Yellow... ya no vería sus ojos amarillos... pero la veré algún día... orgulloso diré que soy el novio de la mejor artista del mundo.

**_Sé que estoy destinada para algo más primero tengo que encontrarme_**

Yellow no podía. Yellow no estaba destinada a estar encerrada en una casita en Pueblo Paleta o en el Bosque Verde, a cocinar para toda una familia... Yellow estaba destinada a triunfar.

- ¿Segura de que no necesitas el nuevo cuaderno?- le volví a preguntar, le había comprado a Yellow un nuevo cuaderno para sus dibujos, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Nop, quiero recordar todo de Kanto. Cuando vivía en el bosque verde, los conocí a ustedes, vencí a Lance, me volví Dex Holder... todo...- justificó. Asentí y seguí conduciendo -¡Sonríe!- me dijo energética tomándome una foto -La pegaré en la muralla de mi habitación en Unova.

_- Ye-yellow...- llamé, ella levantó su cabeza, dejándome ver su hermoso rostro_

_- ¿Si?- preguntó_

_- Yo... yo te quiero, Yellow- admití con la cara roja, luego, la abracé, Yellow estaba sorprendida, lo sabía_

_- Re-Red-San...- murmuró -Yo creí que... que solo era una hermanita menor para ti._

_- Te quiero desde que te salvé del Dratini. Me dije a mi mismo que volvería a ver a la chica de la piel suave, pero no la cumplí en esos momentos... luego, hice un gran amigo, un chico que se llamaba Amarillo of the viridian forest, me sentía bien a su lado... más que con Green, por lo que llegué a considerarlo mi mejor amigo. Luego, gracias a Blue, supe que lo que sentía no era amistad, era algo más... pensé que me gustaban los hombres... incluso le comuniqué a mi mamá que era gay... pero luego descubrí que ese chico, era una chica. No podía llamarte "Mejor amiga" si no, hermanita... tenía esa necesidad de protegerte... ahora te lo digo. Te quiero. No, no te quiero Yellow... te amo._

_Tras esa confesión, me tomó seis meses convertir a Yellow en mi novia... pero valió la pena._

- ¿Quien soy?...- preguntó

- La mujer con más talento del mundo- respondí franco

-No, no eso... necesito saberlo, ¿Quien soy?... ¿Cómo retrataré a otras personas sin poder retratar mi yo interior? Debo descubrir... quien soy yo... necesito encontrarme.

_**Pero no sé cómo.**_

¿Como se encontraría a si misma? No me cabía en la cabeza la reflexión de Yellow.

- ¿Encontrarte a ti misma?- pregunté, Yellow asintió y se sujetó de mi brazo

- Saber quien soy y porqué estoy en este mundo- aclaró -Eso solo lo puedo descubrir yo... y lo haré!- añadió decidida -Solo que... no sé como hacerlo.

- Sé que lo descubrirás.

**_Por qué trato de alcanzar las estrellas cuando no tengo alas para llevarme tan lejos?_**

_- Quédense quietos- pidió la rubia tomando sus lápices y cuaderno para dibujar a Green y Blue... ¿Abrazados? _

_- No lo creo. No aguanto- dijo Green ya enfadado. Yellow les había pedido alguna posición para hacer un dibujo y enviarlo a Unova... pero no pidió que la pose fuera que Blue abrazara a Green... aunque bueno, a Green no le molestaba mucho que la castaña le abrazara._

_- Vamos, por mí- Yellow puso una de esas caras de perrito triste, Green se resignó a callar y seguir en la extraña pose junto a Blue_

_Trataba de hacer un dibujo perfecto. Oh, Yellow, tan perfeccionista... y dulce a la vez... me levanté y le llevé un crayón color café claro_

_- De este color es el cabello de Blue y Green- dije sonriente, Yellow me miró, se paró en puntitas y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla_

_- Gracias Red-san._

_- ¡No tenemos el cabello del mismo color!- gritaron ambos, haciendo que Yellow y Red rieran con inocencia._

_Luego de unas horas, el dibujo de Yellow había sido terminado. Un hermoso dibujo, un perfecto dibujo que iría directo a Unova_

_- Gracias amigos- les abrazó Yellow por detrás_

_- No hay de qué- sonrió Blue_

_- Cuando quieras- dijo Green abriendo un paquete de frituras _

_Yellow quiere alcanzar las estrellas, tal vez más... ¿Cómo lo hará? Ella no tiene alas... aunque tal vez si tenga, pues Yellow es un ángel... mí ángel._

**_Tengo que tener raíces antes que ramas._**

_- ¡Es un hermoso dibujo, Yellow-Senpai!- agradeció Crystal tomando la hoja de papel que la pequeña Dex Holder le extendía._

_Era un retrato de Mega y Arcapeon juntos._

_- Muchas gracias- volvió a decir Crystal_

_- No hay de qué. Que bueno que te haya gustado._

Yellow no puede dar frutos, no puede convertirse en la mejor artista sin tener raíces, sin recordar cuando dibujar solo era su hobbie.

Tal vez por eso... ella no quiere el cuaderno nuevo que le compré... recordar sus raíces.

¿Que tan largo es el camino desde el bosque verde hasta la estación de trenes?

**_Para saber quien soy antes de saber quien quiero ser._**

Yellow siempre quiso ser una artista reconocida mundialmente... no le faltaba el talento... pero sí la personalidad.

Le avergonzaba mostrar sus dibujos y que a alguien no le agradaran, sin embargo, ella no nació para complacer a todos.

_- ¿Te gusto?- preguntó emocionada la rubia al entregarle al chico de ojos ámbar una página de su cuaderno con un dibujo._

_- Yellow-Senpai... ¡Está genial!- gritó Gold para luego abrazar a la pequeña chica -Vaya que dibuja bien- la felicitó._

**_Y la fé para correr riesgos._**

Yellow no quería enviar la carta a Unova, pensaba que era una tontería y que no les gustarían sus dibujos. Yo la obligué ha hacerlo, y ahora me agradece... no podría dejar a Yellow encerrada haciendo algo que no le gusta. Yellow debe dibujar y compartir su talento con el mundo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto. Tomé el hombro de Yellow, quien me miró, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

- Yellow... creo que yo seré un estorbo para ti...- dije sincero

**Para vivir como veo.** _**Un lugar en este mundo para mi.**_

- Yellow... creo que yo seré un estorbo para ti...- dije sincero -Pienso que tendrás más chances y disfrutarás Unova... mejor sin mi.

- Eso es imposible Red-San... yo te amo- las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por el rostro de Yellow, no me gustaba verla llorar

- Unova es un lugar hermoso...- continué con un nudo en la garganta -Te mereces disfrutarlo y con todo... creo que esto termina. Los cinco meses junto a ti fueron los mejores de mi vida.

- Estás... ¿E-Estás terminando conmigo?- respondió Yellow de la misma forma... solo que parecía que ella tenía el corazón en la mano, diciéndome _"Es tuyo." _saqué de mi cabeza la imagen tétrica de Yellow metiendo su mano por su boca, hundiéndola y luego sacándola, esta vez con su corazón en la palma de su mano, Yellow estaba rota y me entregaba su corazón al momento en el que caía.

- _Es... tuyo... _

Creo que he visto demasiadas veces "_Sombras tenebrosas" _desde hoy en adelante esa película está prohibida! No quiero imaginarme más Yellows que se sacan órganos...

- No Yellow... te estoy liberando- dije rompiendo en llanto, nos abrazamos... nos amamos... pero la debo dejar ir...

- Tal vez... era de enamorarnos, pero no de estar juntos- Yellow llegó a esa conclusión, asentí y la solté.

Al momento de soltarla, sentí como si algo me faltara... me faltaba mi ángel, había quedado sin ángel... había dejado ir a Yellow.

**_A veces no quiero sentir, y olvidar que el dolor es real._**

Mi pecho me dolía como nunca antes. Nos limpiamos el rostro, de seguro Blue había organizado una despedida en la estación, y no dejaríamos que nuestros amigos nos vieran así.

Amaba a Yellow... pero este no es su lugar... su lugar en el mundo es entre los grandes, ser una artista profesional... estar entre los mejores... no, no, ser la mejor.

Me giré para abrir mi puerta, dar la vuelta y abrir la de Yellow, pero esta vez ella me detuvo. Nuestras miradas quedaron una sobre la otra... esos ojos amarillos

- Siento... que no puedo vivir sin ti- me susurró la sanadora de Viridian

¿Esto es real?

Había terminado con la chica perfecta... la chica que he amado desde el momento en que la conocí. Me pellizque, y sollocé interiormente por el dolor... no estaba soñando. Todo era real.

Dolía, y no era el pellizco, me dolía haber terminado con Yellow... o _"Liberarla" _

- Si que puedes- respondí tragando saliva

- Sí, pero no quiero- dijo con la voz en un hilo, soltando mi mano y sacando de su bolso la cámara. -¿La última foto?

- ¡Nos veremos!- dije tratando de olvidar todo lo anterior... traté de sonar animado... pero soné con cierto dolor

- Sí, pero como amigos...- me recordó. Asentí y la abracé por detrás sonriendo falsamente.

Ambos sonreímos... pero las marcas de las lágrimas aún seguían ahí. No se irían fácilmente.

La cámara disparó el flash, dándonos a entender que la foto estaba lista.

Pasé mis dedos por la bufanda blanca de mi ex novia... estaba nevando.

Llegué al final de la bufanda, mis dedos cayeron al asiento...

Llegué al final de la bufanda... y también al final de la hermosa relación que tuve.

Agité la cabeza y me giré para abrir la puerta, quité el seguro y la abrí.

No hay marcha atrás... Yellow se iría... y quien sabe cuando la volveré a ver...

_**Poner mi cabeza en las nubes, empezar a correr y luego caer, viendo que no puedo tenerlo todo sin mis pies en el suelo.**_

Me sentía flotando... y no de la forma buena... sentía que flotaba y que caería en cualquier momento... sentía que Yellow era la que hacia que flotara en la nube de la felicidad.

Finalmente puse mis pies en la tierra y empecé a caminar hasta la puerta del co-piloto, solté una lágrima al ver que Yellow estaba viendo todas las fotos...

Había una en donde estábamos flotando entre las nubes...

_- ¡No! Me da miedo- admitió Yellow abrazando su cuaderno_

_- Es solo un simulador... y yo estaré contigo- le contesté extendiendo mi mano hacia ella_

_Yellow tomó mi mano._

_Luego fuimos al simulador donde veríamos todo desde el punto de vista de los pájaros._

_- ¿Nos toma una foto?- le sonreí a un señor que pasaba por allí_

_- Claro- contestó y tomó la cámara de Yellow entre sus manos_

_Posamos y luego el hombre me entregó la cámara_

_- ¡Hermosa foto!- sonrió Yellow_

_- No había nada que temer._

Dejé de recordar el momento en el que nos tomamos esa foto y abrí la puerta, Yellow me miró con los ojos aguados y sonrió.

Recordé algo que tenía para Yellow y saqué de la guantera una lata y se la entregué a la rubia

- La última Pocky-Cola de Kanto que tomarás en algún tiempo...- me rasqué la nuca mientras se la entregaba, ella la tomó, rozando mi mano... ese calor... soy un idiota al dejar ir a Yellow... pero necesita ser libre para disfrutar Unova... lo sé muy bien.

Le abrí la puerta mientras le extendía la mano.

**_Siempre hay una semilla antes que haya una rosa._**

La cogió y bajó del auto lentamente, luego, me abrazó... y soltó mi mano.

- Te espera un hermoso mundo afuera- dije intentando sacar unas hermosas palabras desde dentro, algo que hiciera que Yellow no llorara.

Tenía los ojos aguados, muy aguados.

- Te... te dejo... la cámara- dijo cabizbaja entregándome la cámara entre sus manos.

Cerré sus manos.

- Guárdala. Hace el collage del que me comentaste- pedí.

_- Antes de las galletas, hay harina... antes de una rosa, hay una semilla... por eso quiero hacer un collage con fotos de nosotros y colgarlo en la pared de mi cuarto en Unova... ustedes me apoyaron desde el comienzo- informó Yellow tomando asiento en el sofá en el que estaba sentada Blue... o más bien, echada, pero Blue le hizo un espacio sentándose._

_- Me parece una buena idea- apoyó Crys -Así nos recuerdas._

_- Te quedará hermoso- sonreí tomando su rostro entre mis manos_

_- Gra-gracias._

_- ¡Hazlo! ¡Empieza tomando una foto ahora!- gritó Blue agrupando a todos los presentes en la casa de Green, y tomando la foto._

- ¿Vamos?- dije nervioso

- Vamos- respondió Yellow abriendo la compuerta de atrás de mi auto y sacando sus maletas.

Tanto tiempo que esperé para por fin declararme a Yellow... para luego romper con ella a los cinco meses de relación.

Mañana cumpliríamos seis meses...

_**Cuanto más llueve, más crecerá.**_

Me distraje, pensando que todas estas tormentas emocionales harían que Yellow fuera más fuerte, y no se dejara pasar a llevar por perras que le tienen envidia.

- A Blue no le gustará verte con los ojos llorosos- le dije, recordandole que de seguro Blue le había organizado una despedida

- Pues... me siento mal, acabo de terminar con mi novio.

- No terminamos. Solo te liberé

- No me tenías presa

- Yo sentía eso

- Pero yo no.

Me callé.

A ella no le afectaba ser mi novia... en estos momentos.

Más tarde, sí lo haría.

**_Tengo que tener raíces antes que__ ramas._**

Dejé de pensar en Yellow y me puse a pensar en gatitos, sí, gatitos...

¡¿Quién piensa en gatitos cuando está a punto de perder al amor de su vida?!

Sólo yo... es que los gatitos bebés, indefensos... me recuerdan a Yellow.

- ¿Preparada para la despedida?- la miré con cierto dolor

- S-sí.

Abrí la puerta del estación, y vimos a Ruby de espaldas en frente de todos los demás.

- ¡Sapphire! ¡Green-Senpai! ¡El cartel más a la derecha!- gritó el chico fashionista

- ¡Basta Ruby! ¡Lo hemos movido más de treinta veces! ¡Así está bien!- se quejó Sapphire dándole una fuerte pisoteada al suelo

- ¡Es que debe quedar perfecto!- se molestó Ruby, cruzándose de brazos

- Hum... chicos... Yellow-Sempai y Red-Sempai ya llegaron- exclamó Gold pálido... se supone que sería una emotiva despedida... pero Ruby y Sapphire lo habían arruinado.

- Ehhh... ¿Sorpresa?- dijo Blue decepcionada mientras alguien hacía sonar su trompeta de fiesta -Esto fue un fracaso- Blue golpeó su cara con la mano y luego sonrió para abrazar a Yellow.

- ¡Mucha buena suerte en Unova!- gritó Sapphire soltando el cartel, lo que hizo que se cayera del lado derecho

- ¡SAPPHIRE EL CARTEL!- gritó Ruby molesto y con la cara roja de rabia

- Meh- bufó Sapphire abrazando a su sempai

- Gracias chicos- dijo Yellow sin poder contener las lágrimas al ver un cartel que estaba tirado en el piso por el lado derecho, que al parecer decía _"Buen viaje Yellow. Triunfarás en Unova" _con un pequeño retrato de Chuchu en la parte superior

- Son los mejores amigos que podría desear- admitió Yellow abrazando a cada uno de ellos

_**Para saber quien soy antes de saber quien quiero ser.**_

- ¡Yellow-Sempai!- gritó un rubio entrando al aeropuerto, acompañado de una chica de cabello azul oscuro y un chico de cabello negro

Eran los dex holders de Sinnoh.

Se vio rodeada de todos sus amigos.

Jamás creyó ser tan apoyada... claro, yo la he apoyado siempre... pero no me ve.

- La familia Berlitz le envía esto- dijo Platinum Berlitz haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras le entregaba a Yellow un paquete rosa.

Luego, Platinum besó la mejilla de Yellow y se fue hasta donde Ruby la llamaba

- ¡Platinum! ¿Verdad que Sapphire debe sujetar el cartel? ¡Si está así pierde su belleza!

- Pues... está hermoso. Pero sí, debe ser sujetado de ambos lados.

Yellow abrió el paquete, viendo una pequeña estatua de ella versión chibi sujetando su cuaderno y con Chuchu a su lado.

- La señorita tomó clases para hacerlo- dijo Pearl orgulloso -Lo hizo ella misma.

- Gracias... amigos- susurró Yellow mirando a Platinum conversar animadamente con Ruby. Eran muy parecidos.

**_Y la fé para correr riesgos. Para vivir como veo. Un lugar en este mundo para mi._**

- El tren parte en seis minutos- informé

Todos se miraron y se fueron corriendo hasta donde el tren se iba a ir.

Todos reunidos en la acera... iban a despedir a Yellow.

Supongo que nuevamente, solo soy su amigo...

- Gracias a todos- dijo Yellow paseándose

Abrazó a Gold, luego a Crys, a Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Diamond y Platinum... luego nos miró a Green, Blue y a mí.

- Me apoyaron desde el comienzo... aún recuerdo cuando Blue-San me encomendó la misión de salvar a Red-San... cuando nos volvimos mejores amigas... cuando entrené con Green-San... cuando me enamoré de Red-San y fingía ser chico... los adoro- dijo y nos abrazó a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Luego, Blue le dio un eufórico abrazo, después lo hizo Green y luego yo...

Pero no solo la abracé.

Apoyamos nuestras frentes en la del otro... y nos planteamos un dulce beso en los labios.

_**Lo que viene sabré como tomarlo aprender a ser fuerte.** _

Yellow subió al tren y tomó asiento en la ventana que dejaba le dejaba ver a todos los dex holders.

El tren comenzó, y la despedí con mi mano.

Tenía la necesidad de correr tras el tren... y lo hice.

Yellow apoyaba su mano en el ventanal... y corrí hasta poner mi mano en el mismo lugar en el que Yellow tenía la suya.

Caí al suelo derrotado mientras ella lloraba...

**_Dicen que si quieres algo, déjalo libre... si vuelve a ti, siempre fue tuyo... si no lo hace, nunca lo fue..._**

* * *

La rubia llegó a la hermosa región de Unova, tomó sus maletas y se alejó con su cabello al viento... siempre recordando que gracias a Red... ahora está cumpliendo su sueño.

* * *

**OwO espero que les haya gustado! Me demoré como tres días en hacer este mísero songfic D:**

**Puta Lea Michele que con tu versión de esta canción me haces escribir más de 2.000 palabras D: no es normal en mi... bitch(?**

**Bueno, besos!**


End file.
